The Eternal Night
by Icerose Enitity
Summary: (X-over with Wolfblood too!) When the Eternal Night falls, Wizards, Vampires and Wolfbloods must unite to protect the planet they call home.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello there, reader! This is my first attempt at a multi-chaptered story, so don't blame me if I make a few mistakes along the way (any spelling/grammar mistakes are because I will usually be writing this after 9pm, by which time my brain has given up on thinking properly and that I'm ill). I will be extremely grateful for any feedback and/or ideas you may have for me! Now, enjoy this weird little prologue I wrote!

EDIT: Thank you Kellym01 for pointing out the problem with the computer code thing. I have no idea what caused it, abe I'm really hoping that this fixes it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards vs Aliens, Wolfblood or Young Dracula.

These were the darkest days on planet Earth. No one knows what caused it, and why it happened, but on one particular day the sky turned black. Starting from the north of the planet, the darkness spread until it covered the whole atmosphere. It trapped the inhabitants of the planet, preventing even a feeble ray of sunlight from hitting the rock's surface.

Of course, worldwide panic was the whole human race's initial response. Scientists theorised, whilst others claimed that it was the end of the world. The whole world stopped, as schools and offices closed until further notice. You would see people just standing in the streets, staring up at the sky, hoping that the Sun would return at some point soon.

Some said it was aliens, and more and more people were willing to believe this theory. There was nothing the humans could do to defeat an unknown enemy from the stars that they weren't even sure existed. Only a handful had the resources to fight back against the darkness. These brave warriors had all fought their own battles in the past, but they must join forces to protect the planet they call their home.

The Eternal Night must end, or the Earth is doomed.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Message

**A/N: Please enjoy! More should be coming at some point in the near future!**

THE CLARKE RESIDENCE, ENGLAND

A bell rang, making a loud noise in the silence of the house. The lights were turned on, but no one could be seen throughout the entire building. A young boy with black hair and green eyes exploded through a door under the stairs, and opened the front door to their house. Another young boy, this one with darker skin, black hair and glasses covering his chocolate coloured eyes, quickly stepped into the building and out of the darkness. He switched off his torch, and smiled weakly at his friend.

"Have you found anything, Benny?" the first boy asked his friend, hoping for some good news. Everything had gone downhill since yesterday when the world went dark. He just needed to know whether or not their old enemy was behind this, and why they seemed to be keeping silent.

"I checked the readings from the Brook Mill Telescope, Tom, and there seem to be other objects in space that give off a similar reading to the Zarantulus." Benny explained, pulling out his laptop and placing it on the desk.

"So it's the Nekross then?" Tom asked, standing behind his friend as he watched him open up the computer program.

Benny just shrugged. "It's a very high possibility, but they would have attempted to contact the wizards by now, so I'm thinking maybe not." he told Tom. The Nekross had done something similar before, but never on this large a scale. And they would have wanted the wizards to surrender themselves by now, so the chances of it being them seemed to be getting smaller. If it wasn't the Nekross, then who else could it be?

"So, there are more aliens. Spectacular." Tom sighed. The last thing he needed was more aliens to deal with, the Nekross were bad enough.

"But that's good news, yeah?" Benny asked, looking a little bit enthusiastic. "It means you can use your magic on them, right?" he continued, wanting Tom to clarify his theory.

"Our magic is really weak right now, and we can't go around wasting our spells if we don't know what will happen! We have to save them, we don't know when the next sunrise will be." Tom explained, hanging his head in defeat.

"Thomas! I've had an idea!" The merry voice of Ursula Crowe could be heard through the whole house. As bounced into the kitchen, where Tom and Benny were currently situated. "Oh, Benny! How lovely to see you!" she greeted the guest, happy to see her grandson's best friend again.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs Crowe." Benny greeted in his overly polite manner.

"You said you had an idea, Gran?" Tom pushed, desperate to know what she had to say. Any ideas at that moment would have been gratefully accepted.

"Oh, yes, I did. I had a thought, there are other 'supernatural' creatures on the Earth, other than wizards of course. Things like werewolves, vampires, you know the sort. But I was thinking, if we could contact them and convince them to help us, then maybe we can fight this battle together. That way we're not completely relying on our magic." Ursula explained in her bubbly way.

Moments later, Tom, Benny, Ursula, Michael Clarke and Randall Moon were all standing in front of their scrying mirror. Moon was preparing to perform a spell that would allow Tom to send his message to the creatures they would be recruiting.

"It's time." Moon announced, before casting the spell. He nodded at Tom, who took that as his cue to begin.

"I'm sure you, whoever you are, have seen how the darkness has fallen across the Earth, and you may be calling it the Eternal Night, I don't know. But you are only seeing this if you can help. You may be some kind of supernatural creature or someone with awesome skills, but we need you. The planet needs you." Tom stared straight at the mirror as he spoke. He then gave them a time and a place. It was a small park, a little way out of town, where he and his Mum and Dad would go when he was much younger. "I hope you come, you are our only chance."

The enchantment finished, the message was sent to whoever would need to see it.

"Now all we can do is wait, and hope." Ursula spoke, as the family retreated into the main house, so try to continue as normal until the next day.


End file.
